onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke
Storybrooke is the magical Maine town that Emma Swan relocates to in Once Upon A Time. All of the citizens in Storybrooke are fairytale characters who have forgotten their real identities expect for Emma Swan and Henry. It is the main setting of Once Upon A Time. Residents *Mary Margaret Blanchard: Henry's teacher, Emma's mother, Prince Charming's wife, and the person who gave Henry the book of fairytales. *Regina Mills: Mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's adoptive mother. *David Nolan: Snow White's husband and Emma's father. He was wounded before the curse and is was initially on life support, but has since woken up. *Mr. Gold: A mysterious MSN who owns the pawn shop. It is said he "owns" Storybrooke. *Sheriff Graham: The Sheriff of Storybrooke. He was killed by Regina. *Ruby: works at Granny's Inn with her "Granny". *Emma Swan: The only daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Sent to our world through a wardrobe after she was born to save her from Regina's curse. Her appearance in Storybrooke is supposed to bring about the "Final Battle." Emma is also Henry's mother, although she gave Henry up for adoption when she was somewhere between 17 and 18 years old. Emma is a bail bond collecter and has a special talent for being able to tell when people are lying. She was initially staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, but now lives with Mary Margaret Blanchard. *Henry Mills: Emma's bilogical son. He was adopted by the mayor of Storybrooke who also happens to be the Evil Queen. Henry knows what is going on and wants all the people in Storybrooke to remember who they are. *Archie Hopper: A psychiatrist in Storybrooke and friend of Henry's. *Marco: The jail keeper, and owner of the marine garage. He is also Archie's best friend. He has always wanted a son, but he and his wife were unable to conceive. *Sydney Glass: The editor of the town paper, and Regina's toady. *Kathryn Nolan: David's wife, and a freind of Regina's. *Dr. Whale: A doctor at the local hospital, who showed a "romantic" interest in Mary Margaret Blanchard. *Ashley Boyd: A pregnant maid at Granny's Inn, who agreed to "sell" her baby to Mr. Gold so he could arrange a black market adoption. After some advice from Emma, she decides to keep the baby and leave town, but goes into labor before she can. Mr. Gold agrees to let her keep the baby in exchange for a later favor. *Sean Herman: the father of Ashley's baby. He broke up with her after discovering she was pregnant, at his fathers urging. They have since Reconciled. *Alexandria Boyd: Ashley and Sean's baby. *Nicholas and Ava Zimmer: twin children living on their own following the death of their mother, until Emma found their father. *Micheal Tillman: Nicholas and Ava's father. He works in a garage. He initially had trepidations about taking in his children, but Emma convinces him. The Dwarves The dwarves from the Snow White fairy tale, though only one has been confirmed a few other residents have displayed characteristics which suggest they could be one of them, most of them with some connection to the hospital or medical practice. *Leroy/Grumpy: The trouble maker in Storybrooke and who is constantly getting himself in trouble with the law. He also works for security at the hospital. *WalterSleepy: Another security guard at the hospital, who has a habit of falling asleep on the job. *Mr. Clark/Sneezy: The pharmicist at the local convenience store. Sneezes quite a lot. Places *Grannys Bed and Breakfast an Inn where vistitors can stay while visiting Storybrooke *Grannys Diner a diner owned by Granny *Marine Garage a car repairshop owned by Marco. Category:Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations